Máscara
by Eve Sparda
Summary: Ada Wong lleva una máscara, un conjunto irrompible y duro como el cemento que le permite mantener bajo control a la mujer que hay debajo.


**Máscara**

Ada Wong lleva una máscara. A veces es la de mujer fatal que se infiltra en una fiesta para seducir a su objetivo con caídas de pestañas y vestidos excesivos. Otras es la de mercenaria rápida y eficaz que se arrastra por los conductos de ventilación con un cuchillo entre los dientes. Incluso a veces es la de profesional, o la de chica buena e inocente. Pero siempre es la misma máscara, un conjunto irrompible y duro como el cemento que le permite mantener bajo control a la mujer que hay debajo. Lo que importa es la misión; «Ada Wong» sólo existe para cumplir un objetivo. La joven ignora deliberadamente el alma que grita pidiendo auxilio porque sabe que sin esa máscara de perfección no le quedará otra que escuchar sus propios aullidos. Mientras lleve la máscara todo estará bien. O eso piensa mientras recorre el infierno de cadáveres, destrucción y muerte en que se ha convertido su vida. Ada observa el mundo con ojos cansados y cree que la máscara es el escudo que evitará que la realidad le haga daño.

Por eso mira con pena al joven policía que se esfuerza por buscar una salida de aquella comisaría infestada. ¿Es que no ve que da lo mismo? Su actitud le desconcierta y le molesta a partes iguales, pero sabe que a su lado será más sencillo conseguir la muestra del virus. Será más sencillo terminar la misión. También le miente y le hace creer que es otra persona, le trata con indiferencia y le muestra toda su frialdad. ¿Qué importa? Ella tiene un objetivo y el muchacho no está en los planes. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se siente tan incómoda al dejarlo herido en el alcantarillado? Ha sido su culpa por hacerse el héroe y tratar de impresionarla. Pero aun así... algo no está bien. Quizá no se ha dado cuenta, pero la primera fisura ha aparecido en la máscara, fina e imperceptible, pero imparable. Cuando regresa a su lado y le venda la herida, la fisura ha adquirido el tamaño de un río caudaloso que sólo sabe arrasar con lo que encuentra a su paso.

Ada trata de recomponer los pedazos de su máscara mientras su mundo se tambalea. ¿Qué demonios son esos gritos que oye dentro de sí? ¿Por qué se aferra tan desesperadamente al recuerdo del policía que la salvó en Raccoon? ¡Eso ya no importa! Hay nuevas misiones, nuevos objetivos, no queda tiempo para pensar en el pasado. Pero ya nada es como antes, la seguridad de la que presumía se ha esfumado y la joven se siente débil e incapaz. Ada se aferra a su máscara cuando le vuelve a ver años más tarde porque le da demasiada vergüenza, demasiado miedo, reconocer que se alegra de que esté ahí. Que la fría y altiva Ada Wong también puede sentir. Es algo que le produce náuseas. La espía sólo puede echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar una amarga carcajada llena de apariencias y mentiras.

Y el tiempo vuelve a pasar, y Ada está cansada de intentar arreglar una máscara vieja y gastada que para poco sirve ya. Pero es orgullosa, y no reconocerá que lleva años engañándose a sí misma. Cumplirá con su misión de nuevo, le volverá a ver y volverá a escapar de sus brazos, como ya ha hecho en infinidad de ocasiones. Porque no puede permitir que él descubra que le importa, ni admitir aquello de lo que lleva huyendo tanto tiempo. Pero todo tiene un límite y Ada no puede seguir ignorando las llamadas de socorro de su alma maltrecha. Como una pesada losa, la máscara cae y se hace pedazos contra el suelo. Ada, que descansa su cabeza contra la pierna de Leon, se permite cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Quizá nunca reconozca en voz alta que ese joven al que le encanta confundir es algo más que otro actor en el drama, y puede que sus ojos sólo brillen con una luz especial cuando él parece mirar hacia otra parte, pero Ada está en paz consigo misma.

Cuando abre fuego contra el último laboratorio de Carla Radames, la joven se permite fantasear con la idea de ver los fragmentos de su vieja máscara consumidos por las mismas llamas, y no puede evitar salir de escena con una sonrisa en los labios, ahora que nadie la ve.


End file.
